Matters of Humanity
by audhds
Summary: Fluff...my first ever pure, simple one-shot consisting of a thousand words of fluff and angel feathers! Castiel pops in to find Sam and Dean celebrating Dean's birthday. Although he does not fully understand the concept, he decides to make Dean's birthday special - with cake! I don't own SN, sadly. Cute!Cas and bromance!


**So yeah, I needed some fluff to break up the other story I am writing (lots of angst and hurt!Dean). Not sure this was the most productive way to spend my free periods today, but ho hum…**

**This was the result…be prepared for sweetness, rainbows, cake and a very confused angel!**

**Matters of Humanity**

Dean kicked off his shoes and sank into the motel sofa with a groan of pleasure, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Now this, this is the life Sammy. A couple a'cans of beer and a burger."

"And a balloon." Sam added with a small smile as Dean grabbed at the McDonalds balloon he had pinched from a drive through sign earlier, partly because it was his birthday and partly so he could tease Sam with the picture of Ronald McDonald on it.

"Yeah, and a balloon. This is awesome."

"I'm glad you're that easily satisfied Dean." Sam leant forward and grabbed his duffle, pulling out an envelope.

"Happy Birthday, man."

"Cheers Sammy."

"Yeah, cheers to you getting old."

"Who you calling old? You're only four years younger than me, bitch."

"Ah, but those four years make all the difference, old man."

"Whatever, whiny bitch."

Dean groaned when he heard a loud rustle of wings and a sort of fluttering noise.

"Hello, Dean."

"Dude, what the hell? Can't a guy have any peace?"

"Yes Dean, mankind are perfectly able to find inner sanctuary if they confess their sins. God forgives all, Dean."

"That's not what I mean Cas, I meant can't a dude eat his burger without being snuck up on, what have I told you about personal space? What does it take to get that though that thick halo of yours?"

"Dean, I do not have a halo. Unlike in most depictions of angels, halos are not pysica; manifestations of grace, they are metaphorical. You cannot actually see..."

"Dude, shut the hell up."

"Ok."

Cas remained quiet for a moment, tilting his head and waiting for Dean to say something, but the hunter just stared up at him incredulously.

"Well, Cas?"

"Well what?"

"Why did you come and plonk your feathery ass down here while me and Sammy here were trying to enjoy some birthday celebrations."

Dean motioned towards his beer glumly and took another bite of his too-long neglected burger.

"Birthday?"

"Yeah Cas, as in celebrating the day that you are born. Hasn't years of perching on people's shoulders taught you anything? Hell, don't you guys ever take a chill pill, y'know, kick back and relax in the clouds? Have a party, or celebrate?"

"No Dean, we do not relax, or reside in clouds, we are angels of the Lord. And what is a chill pill?" Castiel's serious tone did nothing to help Dean keep a straight face, but as he laughed he did feel slightly guilty. It wasn't Cas' fault that his 'people skills were rusty,' as Cas himself had once stated.

The poor guy just needed to get out more.

"Anyway, Feathers, what do you want?"

"It is not of import, Dean. And I wish you would stop calling me stupid names. I was christened Castiel. Anyway, I will be on my way."

"No, wait, you don't have to…"

There was another flutter of wings.

"…go."

"Well, that went well."

"Shuddup Sammy."

"I think you hurt his feelings."

"Don't man, I already feel like a jerk. It's my birthday, you can't go pulling the guilt trip on me, not today!"

"Fine, it wasn't your fault. Just enjoy the rest of your beer. It's only your birthday once a year."

"Your sure right there…how d'ya fancy another beer?"

"Hell yeah." Sam grinned, wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and turned his attention to the television screen.

And that is how they spent the next four hours, making their way through innumerable cans of beer and a few packets of chips each.

Heaven.

"This, has been the best birthday I've had all year!"

"Shuddup jerk, and do something useful and open your presents."

A few moments later Dean was grinning down at the presents in his arms, a few lads' mags, a huge pack of peanut M&Ms and some window cleaner for the Impala.

"Sweet, thanks man!"

"Anything for you Dean."

Dean was just about to get up and grab another beer when he heard the all too familiar flutter of wings.

_What now?_

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, what brings you into town?"

"It is customary for friends to group during the event of a birthday, isn't it? I did some research."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"What? You don't think I am your friend? I can go if you want, I just thought, with out profound bond…I'll just leave."

"No, don't go. I didn't mean it like that."

"Ok. Um, I have a birthday card for you."

"Sweet!" Dean took the proffered card and ripped it open, grinning when he saw that Cas had made the card himself out of a photo of his Impala. Only an angel would bother whipping out the pritt stick!

"Gee, that's awesome dude, thanks! You didn't have to go to all that trouble!"

"It wasn't any trouble Dean, it was really quite simple. I just took a photo, asked the nice lady at…"

"Dude, it's a figure of speech." Cas tilted his head again, wringing his hands awkwardly.

"I also made you a cake Dean."

"Seriously? You are the best Cas!"

"No, I don't think I am. The icing didn't go right despite me following the instructions word for word. Don't worry though; I can assure you that it should not cause your bodies any ill effect. I hand milked the cows for the butter and used fair trade sugar for the buttercream."

"Thanks Cas, but where is it?"

"Oh, right, I forgot."

With a snap of his fingers the bedside table moved from between the twin beds and between the boys, the lamp and alarm clock disappearing only to be replaced by a dainty plate with a far from dainty Victoria sponge on top.

The cake wasn't so much as round, but oval, the edges were burnt and the icing had curdled, but despite this Dean couldn't help but grin. Mainly due to the fact that every square centimeter of the cake had been covered with candles. There was barely a spot that was clear of them. Oh, and partly because he couldn't remember ever being given a birthday cake before, not since his mother had passed away.

"I did not know how many candles it is customary to use, every cake I looked at was different, but I figured that five packets of ten would be enough."

"Don't worry Cas, its perfect."

"Thank you Dean."

"Are you going to cut it now?" Sam tried desperately to keep back a derisive snort of laughter, but Dean ignored his little brother. He had cake, which was second only to pie in the world of puddings.

"Yeah, sure."

Dean walked over to the motel kitchenette, grabbed a knife and began to cut the cake, groaning when Sam sang Happy Birthday at the top of his lungs to make up for Castiel not knowing the words.

His ears were bleeding, but all of that faded into significance when Dean shoveled a spoonful of the misshapen cake into his mouth.

Despite appearances, it tasted amazing.

"God, this is so good!"

"I am not God, Dean, I am Castiel."

"Yeah, but you make cakes like a boss!"

"I do not understand that reference."

"I didn't think you would. Sammy, you gotta try this." Dean passed a slice of cake over to his brother.

Sam eyed it wearily before taking a bite, not wanting to upset Castiel but not fully believing Dean about the cake actually being nice.

But he was pleasantly surprised.

"This is great cake Cas! You should try some."

"I am an angel of the Lord; I do not need food or sustenance. I am a being of celestial intent…"

"Ok, ok I get it feather-brain. But I still think that you should try it."

Castiel scowled at him and pouted when Dean handed him a large slice of cake, but in order to please Dean he decided to take a mouthful. It felt strange and he wasn't sure what to do, moving the cake around his mouth until it was soggy and forcing himself to swallow.

It felt strange, but he had to admit that the sensation was not unpleasant.

"Y'like it?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"You think?"

"I am somewhat unsure of the experience."

"You are so weird man."

Cas tilted his head and Dean grinned at the familiar pout.

"I think I should go now."

"You don't have to Cas, you can stay here y'know, for a while."

"What about your personal space, you usually complain when I **_plonk my ass _**in your rooms."

"Yeah, well, not today. Today, I am in a good mood, and besides, you made me cake."

Castiel smiled, actually smiled.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I wish it was your birthday more often, it is nice to see you happy."

"Don't go all cute on me man, no sparkles and fluffy white wings, ok?"

"Ok." A few moments later he added, "my feathers are black by the way, and they do not sparkle."

"Whatever, Sparkles."

"Again with the names Dean." Castiel failed dismally to pull off a pissed off tone.

Dean collapsed back down onto the couch, nicked Sam's beer from his hand, chucked another to Castiel and shoved another mouthful of cake into his mouth.

He knew Cas didn't drink, but this was his birthday, and therefore his rules applied.

When the sofa seat next to him sank with Castiel's weight, Dean turned on the television and set down to watch Bloodlust.

_This is the life!_

**The End**

**Oh the cuteness and sugar…I think I got cavities writing this! **


End file.
